Lovebird
by Little Minamino
Summary: They say when a Lovebird loses its mate that it slowly withers away until it finally dies. Kudo Youhei had never believed that until the day he met Fujishiro Kouji and Amane Kaoru. A 'Taiyo no Uta drama' fanfic Don't forget to read and review!


**Lovebird**

* * *

They say when a Lovebird loses its mate that it slowly withers away until it finally dies as well; so they can be together again.

Kudo Youhei had never believed that until the day Fujishiro Kouji had walked into the studio with his guitar in hand, ready to play. It wasn't noticeable to anyone but him and probably Asami. Only a person who had known Kouji well not even two months ago would have been able to see how greatly the boy was affected by Amane Kaoru's death.

It wasn't that Kouji's playing was bad. In fact, he was probably one of the best guitarists currently employed by the industry. But there never seemed to be any life in him when he played. It was like he pulled into himself, into his own world where he played for one person and one person only. It didn't matter that he never played Kaoru's songs in public anymore. She was still the only one he played for.

There were times when Kudo would come to the studio just a little early and he would find Kouji in the same practice room where Moon Child had prepared for their debut. Sometimes he would have his guitar and other times he would just sit there but one thing was always the same; he would be watching the tapes of Kaoru. The times he had his guitar Kouji would play along, softly so as not to drown out the sound of Kaoru's recorded voice and watch the video with tears only just rimming his eyes. But he never cried.

Worried, Kudo had once asked Yuta why Kouji never cried. Wasn't crying a way of release? To show that the person was healing and moving on? The look Yuta had given him made Kudo feel like a fool as the younger boy answered his question. Kouji didn't want to move on. He wanted to stay with Kaoru forever, to hold onto the good memories they had shared. That was why Kouji didn't cry. He didn't want to heal. Not completely.

The next time Kudo had seen Kouji alone in the practice room he had waited and watched. As always the tears came while Kouji watched Kaoru smile, laugh, and sing on screen but also like always, not a single one escaped his eyes. He smiled instead, and closed his eyes. Gently Kouji's head swayed in time with the music as he played along with the video in perfect time.

It was heartbreaking for Kudo to watch and so he stopped coming into the studio early. If there were days when he had to be at the building he always made sure to avoid the Moon Child room because he knew Kouji would be there having his special moment with Kaoru's memories. With Kaoru's dreams.

It _was_ her dream that Kouji was living; preserving Kaoru's memory by going on with his life each day living for the music that was made by his own hands. It was the only think Kouji lived for and Kudo had known that.

Looking back now, Kudo realized he should have seen this coming but somehow he hadn't. Perhaps it was because he never believed the tales about Lovebirds and soul mates.

The moment Kouji had fallen sick two weeks ago had taken all of Japan by storm. He had become vastly popular in the year he had been with Kudo's industry. Every musician wanted him in their band and those that couldn't have him refused to take no for an answer.

The hospitalization was unexpected at best. Kouji had seemed just fine while he had preformed at Asami's latest concert. He had been smiling; laughing even. And then he just stopped. The instant Kouji had grabbed his heart Kudo was certain his own had stopped. All that filled his mind as he raced on stage was the memory of Kaoru gasping painfully in her last moments.

Needless to say the concert had been cut short and Kudo had found himself in the waiting area of the emergency room with Asami, both waiting impatiently for news of Kouji's condition. When the doctor emerged, his face grave, Kudo knew the news would be bad.

He was right.

Physically there seemed to be nothing wrong with Kouji. His body was just shutting down.

"You can see it in his eyes," Doctor Takamaki had said. "He's alive but he isn't living. He has no meaning to stay here anymore."

In the past months Kouji had become as much of a brother to Kudo as he was to Asami and he felt the pain of the news almost as acutely as Asami had herself.

There wasn't anything the doctors could do. It was up to Kouji whether or not he would get well.

After two weeks Kudo was certain Kouji wouldn't get better.

The anniversary of Kaoru's death was the night that Kouji slipped into a coma.

Kudo and Asami had waited by Kouji's bedside all night. Asami cried but Kudo was resigned. The first rays of morning came but Kouji never stirred. The monitor for his heart grew slower and slower.

The doctors wanted to try something, anything, to save Kouji's life but Kudo knew. Kouji didn't want to be saved.

Kouji passed on with a smile and Kudo wondered if maybe he had been reunited with Kaoru.

After all, they say when a Lovebird loses its mate that it slowly withers away until it finally dies as well; so they can be together again. Forever.

* * *

Kaliea: This is probably terrible but I'm in an unstable emotional state. I just finished watching Taiyou no Uta and I'm pretty much drowning in my tears. Great drama. Really, really sad. I hope you like this anyway. Don't forget to review!


End file.
